


~ To Know Your Soul By Heart ~

by ThePoetess



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Freckles, Hope, Love ❤️, Two Nerds in Love, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: As if you were on fire from within. The moon lives in the lining of your skin.- Pablo Neruda ~A Quick Feuilly/Joly piece





	~ To Know Your Soul By Heart ~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Joly in My Life ❤️](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Joly+in+My+Life+%E2%9D%A4%EF%B8%8F).



"I want to trace your freckles for eternity-" sleepily muttered through closed lips as the Med Student drew tiny lines between every single freckle on Francois Feuilly's slender form "I want to draw the lines between them so I'll have a map of your body - and I'll use it to always find my way back to you -" a tender kiss on Feuilly's right and tense collarbone "I could lay here with you forever - lost in your soul," Feuilly smirked softly- teasingly "I've never heard you be soooo very poetic my dear hypochondriac - usually that is Prouvaire's forte -" another kiss to his collarbone "I want to paint a painting of this-" "Grantaire's specialty - painting -" Feuilly stretched happily and curled closer to his boyfriend "You speak in riddles Jolllly- I'm way too tired for this - speak plainly or await my ginger wrath -" Julien Joly smiled teasingly as he slipped his hand into Feuilly's callused hands and interlocked their fingers "You have no wrath love - you're a flower darlin' tender and sweet and way to good for me -" Feuilly yawned "Never-" Joly rewarded him with a kiss "I simply wish to lay here forever and and -" he shook a little and Feuilly instantly wrapped him in a blanket before settling back down and kissing Joly's forehead softly "Are you sick my love?" Feuilly's soft voice was worried and Joly smiled gently curling into Feuilly's side and entwining their bodies together tightly "No darling - I only was thinking about something - something I want to ask you actually -" "Mmph?" Joly held Feuilly and stroked his fiery red hair whispering into his ear as he gave him a tender kiss "Will you stay and when I say that- I mean - will you stay with me forever?" Feuilly peaked out from a wave of hair obscuring half his face - in the dying light of the night and the orange red glow washed away the dark of ages past a wide grin arched over Feuilly's face and he laughed softly "Are you Julien Joly asking me to marry you?" Joly nodded fervently "Ye-ssss - I am -" Feuilly nodded and nuzzled into Joly's warm neck - the pain and fear of the prior day ebbing away "Meechoo nuv kush Joly-" Feuilly whispered in perfect Ewokese - Joly laughed softly "I love you too you silly nerd-" he bit his lip nervously "Sooooo, will you marry me? I mean I know it won't be easy- I've got a lot of stuff I'm working through- my hypochondria isn't exactly-" a kiss stopped his words "Ye-sssss-" the answer came out breathy in a yawn "Forever-" Joly beamed "I was soooo worried you might say no- I love you -" he tells Feuilly while half asleep - and then the phone rang shattering Joly's calm As he listened to Combeferre on the line "He what!!!? Enjolras what!!!? I'll be right there!" Feuilly just held him as he listened and when Joly hung up looking scared and unhappy Feuilly kissed his neck and smoothed the creases from Joly's brow "I'll make the coffee while you get dressed and tell me what stupid ass thing Enj and very possibly Grantaire did this time-" 


End file.
